


True Depth of Friendship

by TigerLily



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-28
Updated: 2012-04-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:57:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/pseuds/TigerLily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garibaldi searches for Franklin in Down Below amongst the Lurkers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	True Depth of Friendship

Micheal Garibaldi rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He rolled out of bed and got ready for another long day. Another day searching Down Below for his friend, Stephen Franklin.

Stephen had made his home amongst the lurkers trying to help them anyway he could as penitence for some unpardonable sin he had committed in a past life.

Garibaldi sighed as he left his quarters. He knew about unpardonable sins. He had committed a few during his younger years.

Jeffery Sinclair had been there for him, so now Garibaldi would be there for Stephen. That was what friends were for.


End file.
